


30 minutes

by parkjaebeomie (Rafee)



Series: Youngjae isn't a baby anymore! [1]
Category: GOT7
Genre: 2Jae, Anal Fingering, Bathroom Sex, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 10:54:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14018730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rafee/pseuds/parkjaebeomie
Summary: For Youngjae thirty minutes are more than enough.





	30 minutes

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language so, I apologize for the mistakes.  
> Pls, be kind, and if you could help me I would be glad!

Jaebum's skin gleams and slides as Youngjae grabs him by the hip. Both are soaked by the shower water, the younger one sucks the water drops from the older man's throat as he pushes him against the sink. Youngjae pushes away the urge to put Jaebum sitting in the sink, they both discovered in the most painful way that the piece of porcelain could not stand the weight of either.  
  
―  Thirty minutes ―  Jaebum says, his fingers digging into Youngjae's back muscle.  
―  I can make you come in thirty minutes ―  Youngjae replies against the others lips. ―  Easy, easy.

Jaebum rolls his eyes, if Youngjae were half he was inside the room with him in front of the cameras, he could beat Jackson and Bambam, the size of the ego was the same. Youngjae pressed a kiss to the corner of his mouth, Youngjae’s hands roaming the length of Jaebum’s body. They keep a bottle of lubricant in the medicine cabinet, is a tacit agreement among GOT7 members, although most of them use it for more solitary purposes than Im Jaebum and Choi Youngjae.

― One of these days ― Jaebum says between a kiss - We should take some time off.  
― We should ― Youngjae agrees. Jaebum likes to talk too much when they're about to fuck and Youngjae keeps half of his attention on the bottle of lubricant ― And do what?  
― What do you think? ― Jaebum is still leaning on the sink,  white knuckles against the porcelain, the body vibrating with horny and anticipation ― Do a lot of sex. Eat pizza in bed. More sex. Maybe take a nap. Make you have problems to sit down and walk.

Youngjae laughs pressing his body against Jaebum's, leaning his head in the older shoulder.  
  
― What if I want to eat you up?  
― I will not stop you, sunshine ― Jaebum takes a deep breath,  tilting his head back. Youngjae can read the other as an open book, and knows that this means that he wants teeth against his throat, without marks, even though Jaebum adores them. Youngjae doesn’t takes long to satisfy him ― I would let you fuck me in any position. As many times as you want.

― Really? ― Jaebum never admitted this kind of thing, for all intents and purposes he was the “top” of their relationship, never gave just received ― I would love to make you beg, hyung.

The moan that leaves the elder's mouth is delicious, Youngjae sucks his adam's apple and then falls to his knees on the cold floor of the bathroom. He slides two fingers into the entrance of the older man who opens his legs willingly and presses his fingers gently against the sensitive spot of Jaebum that holds his hair tight.  
  
― Kinky son of a bitch ― Jaebum says, his voice raspy and shaky with the effort to keep his legs steady. Youngjae can see his fingers flexing against the sink ― And they call you innocent, uh.

Youngjae smirks and puts his tongue out licking the head of his boyfriend's dick. Jaebum shakes and Youngjae wastes no time in taking the shaft completely in his mouth. Of the two, Im is the best at sucking cock, but that didn’t mean Youngjae couldn’t do his job right. The sounds coming out of the mouth of his hyung said otherwise, as he pumps his head back and forth in a fake sync with his fingers, Jaebum pushes his hip forward making his cock hit the back of the younger boy's throat.  
  
― Youngjae-ah ― Jaebum moans his fingers moving from the sink to the face of the younger, pressing the thumb against the side of Youngjae's face feeling the solid shape of his cock through the skin ― Fuck, Jae.  
  
Youngjae pulls his head back, running his tongue over the head and Jaebum inhales holding his breath. Jaebum's body is honest, even when his words weren’t, so Youngjae knew well when his hyung was about to come. He could read by the tightness of his fingers in his hair, the way he closes his eyes and the clenching of his jaw. Youngjae accelerates the thrusts with his fingers and the rhythm of his mouth and with a moan dragged of his name, Jaebum comes loudly in his mouth.

Jaebum collapses on the ground and immediately hands are in Youngjae. He pushes the smaller one back against the wall and climbs into his lap. The kiss tastes of his own cum, both legs on each side of the smaller one, a hand masturbating Youngjae fast, the same way the younger could read Jaebum's body so well, he could read it too.

― Six minutes ― Jaebum whispers against the younger's mouth ― Can I make you cum in six minutes?

― Hyung ―  Youngjae moans and come.


End file.
